1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to a contact terminal and, more particularly, to a contact terminal used in an electric connector for reducing the touch between a contact engaging portion and a first bent portion of the contact terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
T.W. Patent Application No. 089205720 discloses a terminal structure for using in a battery connector and which has a base portion. The base portion comprises a first bent portion and a second bent portion extending in opposite direction from the first bent portion. The terminal structure further comprises a mounting portion extending from an end portion of the first bent portion and a contact engaging portion extending from a free end of the second bent portion. The contact engaging portion includes a downward tab toward the base portion.
However, in practical use, a battery exerts a normal force to the contact engaging portion and because of the design of the downward tab of the contact engaging portion extending toward the base portion, the battery will inflict an excess force between the downward tab of the contact engaging portion and the base portion. Therefore, the downward tab of the contact engaging portion and the base portion tend to twist under pressure and maybe can reduce the life span.
Hence, an improved electric connector is desired to overcome above problem.